


Early Mornings

by Maymot97



Series: Coffee and Possible Hit-Men [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, M/M, i feel like the only one who likes this pairing, stepdad!Jango, stepdad!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Jango cuddle early before their kids wake up and disturb them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters of the piece of media that they are a part of. They all belong to their respective owners and I am making no profit off of this piece of fanfiction.
> 
> Also, I just really love Jango/Obi-Wan, and it is ridiculously hard to find fanfic for this pairing, so I wrote my own. It's also literally the fluffiest thing I have ever written.

Sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the blinds, casting the bed in partial shadow broken up by blocks of light. Obi-Wan screwed his eyes closed and groaned, attempting to shift out of the light, but finding himself blocked by a solid body behind him. His husband’s arm tightened around Obi-Wan’s waist and he nestled his face into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan melted into the embrace, smiling contentedly as he did so.

“The boys will be up soon,” Obi-Wan muttered.

“We have time,” Jango replied, lightly stroking his fingers up and down Obi-Wan’s bare chest. “Just relax for a bit.” His accent was thicker than usual with sleep.

Obi-Wan chuckled lightly and caught Jango’s hand with his, twining their fingers together and resting them on his stomach. “If I relax anymore I’ll fall asleep again.”

Jango pressed a quick kiss to the side of Obi-Wan’s neck, a smile blooming on his lips. “Would that be so bad?”

Their bedroom door creaked open slowly, the faces of their children- Anakin, age 12, and Boba, age 4- and Obi-Wan smiled. 

“Yes, it would be so bad.”


End file.
